


UNDER DEBRIS

by Mr_Gradient



Series: underdebris [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Gen, Male Chara, Other, Teenager Frisk, everyone need a hug, just a terrible story, male snow, many of them also are not worth hugging, teenager snow, underdebris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Gradient/pseuds/Mr_Gradient
Summary: my tags already are as small as possible. but you still found this work, you is so persistent! impressive! no nonsense, let's just get to the point.this is frisk's hard way home.a cliche story, i will try my best to show a real monster world.PS: actually, in this work, there are some "easter egg" of the others thing.
Relationships: frisk & chara(underdebris), frisk & flowey(underdebris), frisk & sans(underdebris), frisk & toriel(underdebris), frisk(underdebris) & original male character, frisk(underdebris)/original male character
Series: underdebris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. [Debris]01 ~ 10

**Author's Note:**

> *an AU made of snippets.  
> *undergo multiple revisions.  
> *english isn't my first language.  
> *i use english because i want to use a language fit the background more.  
> *forgive my barren language... and my sloth.  
> *hope you enjoy it.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*  
> everything related undertale belong to toby fox, but ooc(and ocs) and this story belong to me.

[Debris 01]Disgrace  
the dim candlelight was swaying, the demon figure was projected on the decaying wall. her body seemed to be torn, there was only darkness in front of her... her world was collapsing.

it must be a terrible nightmare! but... it was so horrible, so detailed, so real... she was so scared and helpless...

so... please... someone... someone could... save her from hell...

tears slide down the cheeks, she stretched her hand to the starry sky blocked by roof, "please... save me..."

[Debris 02]Rage  
terrible shadows shrouded his thin, short body, blood dripped from the rusty iron axe. he ignored the man's begging and scolding, expressionless, repeated mechanically and frantically the chopping action. blood splattered. redened the corner of his worn-out striped shirt.

until the man fell in a pool of blood, silent...

he turned and hugged his only family gently. his blue eyes were bloodshot, the corners of his eyes were filled with tears, he solemnly promised to she:

"from now on, it's my turn to protect you."

[Debris 03]Fearless  
he carried her on his back, walked through the night forest. stars of fire scattered the light not far away and gradually surrounded, she persuaded: "snow... please... run alone... please... leave me here..."

"i won't abandon you... you... you must be thirsty! i brought water."

he stopped, watching her take the glass unsuspectingly. he caught the fallen body, tears finally fell from his eyes, "wait for me, sis. i will fight them, i will beat them. we will got free, will... got justice, rinse the disgrace."

his figure disappeared into the night, so fearless, so firm...

[Debris 04]Afraid  
waking up from a coma, she was lying in a small, dark cave with a few creeping vines at the hole export. she crawled out of the cave, without finding the familiar person.

the moonlight shrouded the earth, the distant firelight gathered in a direction slowly moving in a certain direction. her soul seemed to be overshadowed.

she ran towards the fire, didn't care of the thorn wound, calling out the brother's name aloud.

fall, get up, fall, get up...

[Debris 05]Fallen  
some vines growing on the ground tripped her again, she fell into a bottomless burrow. the wind whistled in her ears, moonlight was getting farther and farther from her, kept falling, as if there was no end...

the brain started to lose oxygen, she lost light in front of her... is she going to die? hear people say, before death, people will remember the past, those who will die will see those who have died, right? she thought it might be true... an unreal voice echoed in her ear...

"come on! be strong! don't give up! our child are the best!"

papa, mama... she murmured, woke up from the flowers... the opening above was surprisingly close to her, she could even see the dim red light shining on the ground, moss and vines on the old remnant wall... red mist floating in the air...

[Debris 06]Flower  
she fumbled along the ancient ruins channel in the dark, passed through the golden flower gardens... a black flower attracted her... it suddenly changed eyes and mouth. was scared by the weird scene, she fell to the ground...

"howdy! human! i'm flowey, flowey the flower! welcome to the human hell! unfortunately, in here, only kill or be kill."

the black flower monster greeted her friendly at first, but soon the corners of its mouth grew wider, it slammed its face closer to her...

"so... what will be your choice?"

[Debris 07]Goat  
flower monster laughed sharply, then screamed. she opened her closed eyes and dropped her hands covering her face. it was another monster, a black goat monster, wearing a dark purple robe, light purple eyes shining slightly in the dark, more like a demon than that flower monster. it murmured in a language she had never heard:

"(monster language)what a damn 'wanderer'! hurts a poor child..."

immediately afterwards, it turned around, revealed a loving smile, reached out to her, said again in her extremely familiar language:"i'm toriel, the mother of a group of child. i living in the ruins, i will protect you. come on, my child. i will take you to our home. "

she flinched in fear...

[Debris 08]Fight  
her hand was pulled tough by the goat monster. she did not dare to resist, nor could she resist, she did not want to know the consequences of the resistance. she was brought to a dummy by it, it shoved her a toy knife.

she listened stiffly to the twisted and hollow words of the goat monster, which seemed to be telling something to its fantasy child.

"you must learn to fight. only then... will you living. only then... will you not leave me easily. come on... beat the dummy! now! fight!"

she was at a loss holding a toy knife. the goat monster seemed to understand. its hands ignited a black flame. the black fireball burned the rough work dummy to ashes. it continued:"since you cannot learn fight... then don't leave me! "

[Debris 09]Dust  
a frog-like creature jumped in front of her, a black fireball turned it directly into dust, accompanied by the roar of the goat monster:

"(monster language)go away! wanderer! don't touch my child!"

then it looked at her, nervously appeasing the frightened child in its fantasy.

"don't worry, my child. i said i will protect you."

[Debris 10]Ruins  
she was dragged by the goat monster and moved on, passing through spiked traps covered with old blood, she was taken to a dark corridor. look at the dark corridor, suddenly, the goat monster seem recall something, said:

"you must learn to be independent! i can't stay by your side all the time!"

before she responded, it let go of her hand, walked forward. its figure quickly disappeared into the darkness. she was left in place...

she stand in the corridor of the ruins, darkness surrounds she. there are countless traps and unknown monsters hidden around. the wet, cold air was permeated with rotten blood and dust... of unknown origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a bit of change of chapter 1!  
> really, just a bn of... (:p


	2. [Debris]11 ~ 20

[Debris 11]Requiem  
she was lost, lost in the intricate roads and traps of the ruins. the faint red mist seemed to be the source of the bloody smell, which was disturbing. she curled up in a corner, hugged her legs tightly.

there was a faint, ethereal vocal voice in the darkness, which seemed to be able to soothe the soul, her fearful heart was comforted. she instinctively fumbled towards the source of the sound, getting closer... closer...

"oh! damned human! you stepped on me!"

she suddenly heard an extremely harsh scream. she covered her ears in pain, but it was useless. the voice came from her mind. a faint red glow of black ghosts appeared in the air, a pair of purple eyes staring at her tightly.

[Debris 12]Ghost  
she subconsciously dodged waves of strange, red liquid attacks. she instinctively reluctant to touch this weird liquid that appeared out of thin air. the liquid dripped on the ground, directly corroded the broken floor tiles.

hiss, hiss...

she begged for the forgiveness of the ghost again and again, the space available for dodging became smaller and smaller. the ground was covered with terrible red liquid... if this continued, she would have to touch the strong acid with her body... the ghost seemed to feel that its punishment was enough, finally, stopped the attack, its voice came to her mind:

"poor human, even if i don't kill you, you will be killed by other monsters. as a kindness warning: you best not to say some stupid things to that old lady about leaving, and... DON'T BOTHER ME, N.E.V.E.R A.G.A.I.N!"

[Debris 13]Hug  
she proceeded cautiously, bypassing the strong acid remaining on the ground. the acid still corroded the ground, emitting a light white smoke...

she supported the wall, she was relieved by the existence of the wall. at least... she didn't have to worry about monsters coming at her from the wall... she heard a rush of footsteps, a pair of familiar, light purple eyes from a dark corner moved closer to her... she was scared...

"oh! my child! i finally found you. are you ok? i almost went crazy when i found you missing. i'm so sorry, i thought i lost you again!"

immediately afterwards, she fell into a warm, powerful hug. she heard the familiar voice by torrie. for a moment, she wanted to question her, question her: why you abandoned me? abandon me in that dark corridor. i'm so scared. don't you say you will protect me? ... but she didn't say anything after all. she was just a mentally disturbed goat mother, and she also isn't her child...

[Debris 14]Home  
"welcome home, my child. i have to made up an empty room for you. it's not hard. althought i really haven't taken care of everything for a long time. but at least i always remember to clean the childs' rooms. would you like to eat some butterscotch cinnamon pies?"

toriel took her to an old living room covered with uneven dust, rubbed a relatively complete chair clean with her dirty sleeves. then she ran into the lighted compartment, brought out a bowl of... smashed snail.

this isn't food at all, it's even more impossible that a "butterscotch cinnamon pie"... but she still took the "butterscotch cinnamon pie" silently... she didn't know how long she was unconscious, but... she was really... really hungry...

toriel smiled lovingly, reached out, gently stroked the top of her child's head. then, she took a book from the bookcase full of spider webs, opened the yellowed pages, slowly told the history of the monster...

[Debris 15]Doubt  
although she was a mentally disturbed mother, she could see that she was also a good mother. she couldn't refuse her kindness, she really needed to take a good rest. she was too tired... she experienced too much...

rape, run, fallen, monsters, magic, trap, dust, lost, ghost, and... that "warning"...

she couldn't help worrying about the ghost's warning to her... yes... she had to leave, she couldn't stay with this mother all her life... she had her family, her brother was waiting for him... but... will toriel really agree with her departure?

she must... must find a chance to leave quietly...

[Debris 16]Abscond  
she walked into the room that toriel had prepared for her, neat and clean, stacked children's toys, delicate and compact dressing table... it can be seen that toriel really cared about her child... that was really a happy child.

approach the only window in room, she looked out of the window... it was world covered by snowy, a blood moon hung above the dark sky, the withered forest was shrouded in a thin layer of red mist... red haze again... what is that? whenever she thinks of red mist, she always feels an inexplicable palpitation.

"do you wanna to leave here? i can help you. if you are willing to. just follow me."

flowey, the one of monster who had been driven away by toriel. it suddenly appeared next to her bed. she don't know its purpose. althought it hasn't hurt she, it has intimidated she before. but a force drives she reached out, put on its leaves.

[Debris 17]Heartache  
she followed flowey quietly through the living room. toriel seemed to be in the kitchen. the kitchen lights were dimly flashing, casting the shadow of the goat mother on the ground... they went downstairs, it was a dark corridor... there was a sudden hesitation in her mind.

is she really going into this corridor? could you find another way to leave? flowey urging her softly... no no no! she couldn't give up this opportunity! she gritted her teeth, walked into the darkness. she couldn't help going faster and faster. hurry... hurry...

"where are you go, my child? isn't your home here? be a good child, back to your bed... disobedient child will are punished..."

suddenly a trembling voice sounded behind her, she turned back subconsciously. toriel's smile was horribly twisted. looking at the black fireball that gradually formed on her hand, she subconsciously look to herself side, but the culprit who brought she to the door has long disappeared.

[Debris 18]Flame  
run! run! run! the black fireball whistling past her, with a terrifying heat wave. she had seen the power of that fireball, several poor monsters had been turned into dust by it... the flames were so terrible... thrillingly avoiding a tongue of fire, running across the corner, got a temporary respite, the dark corridor seems to have no end...

"dead child! get me back!" toriel growled, the range of the flames began to widen. "no one can take you away from me! even the reaper!"

an quaint gate finally appeared in front, the hope of leaving was in sight... but... it was locked! the fireball fluttered beside toriel, fire-tongue licked the cracked wall wantonly. she felt desperate...

suddenly, the dull sound of a padlock falling from behind. without hesitation, she rushed out of the gate, and the sudden drop in temperature shuddered her. she dragged her tired body and ran in the snow in no direction until she could no longer hear toriel's cry.

[Debris 19]Figure  
toriel leaned weakly against the wall. she was afraid of this ancient and solemn gate. she was afraid of its opening, always locked it with a heavy padlock. now, she dare not approach, let alone cross the gate... the gate... that... took her countless children... she had no courage to witness again... to witness her child... painful death... the corpse that has gradually lost its temperature... sentry brought back the informations of child's death again and again... it's suffocating her...

"mama..."

a familiar call awakened toriel's mind, she raised her head incredibly, sudden tears blurred her vision. it was a familiar figure. for a long time, it was just a vague figure that appeared in her dream... that familiar striped shirt... it knitted by herself... is that true? she heard the figure saying:

"why don't give your child a hug?"

[Debris 20]Forest  
she didn't know how long she ran, she couldn't hear anything, except for the howling cold wind. the surrounding scenery was always the same. she was lost again, lost her direction... the only stripe shirt on her It was also burned by toriel's flames. the thin, worn out clothes could not protect her from the severe cold...

"heya, what's i found? a lost lamb!"

a low male voice sounded behind her, the sound of snow being trampled from far to near, with the sound of heavy objects dragging on the ground, she froze.

"what's up, dude? did your goat mother not teach you how to say hello to new pal? turn around, shake my hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also made a bit of change of chapter 2.  
> the same, just a bn of... (;p


	3. [Debris]21 ~ 30

[Debris 21]Hunter  
gloomy sky, dark clouds, scarlet blood moon, diffuse red mist, wailing cold wind... and... an unknown monster standing behind her... all this made her tremble...

she took a deep breath, slowly turned around... it was a monster just taller a little than her, a pair of scarlet lights twinkling in the deep sockets, spiraling animal horns similar antelope, yes, antelope, it made her recognize the breed of this monster. she had seen it in this kind of animal science readings bought by her parents to she from a young age... and this monster has black and white fur, covered with a large animal skin cloak of the same color, dragged it on the ground. that heavy object dragging on the ground is this animal cloak...

does it know the goat mother? huh, the goat's friend is an animal similar antelope, it sounds okay, doesn't it? looking at the left hand it was holding up, it was a black bone paw with a gray bandage wrapped around it. she hesitated for a while before reaching out. as she held out her hand, the pleasure in its voice deepened.

"i'm hunter. living in snowdin forest. nice to meet you, lamb."

[Debris 22]Game  
pain from misaligned bone in her hand, she screaming. the hunter readily let go of her hand, it apologized without apologetic, its voice filled with malice. this alert she, it's not a good guy at all!

"oh! i'm so sorry! i forgot how fragile a human body is. you can't stand the power of monsters. why look at me like that? little lamb? you seem nervous? let's play a game to relax ! how about 'hide and seek'? you hide, i seek... huh huh huh... "

"you sick!" she covered her injured hand, away from the hunter, couldn't help to scolding the hunter's neurosis. the hunter dismissed this, it satirically said: "oh! yes, i'm sick! but! look at yourself! what an incompetent anger! you're just a weak human! now! run for me!"

it took a bow out of the cloak, the red mist around its hand surged, converging into a scarlet arrow formed on its hands. it threw the arrows to her feet, the arrows sunk deep into the frozen ground, tail feathers of the arrows shook slightly. she subconsciously turned and ran away, chased after as a prey... until the hunter was satisfy, took an arrow to take away her life... but she couldn't help expecting it... expecting herself to escape the hunter's claw...

[Debris 23]Hunt  
"run! run! run! just like this! run! hah, haha, hahaha..." it shouted in excitement, crazy laughing, followed her not far or near. looked at she rushed into the one-man tall grass, the hunter shouted: "come on! take it seriously! give me a difficult challenge! hahaha..."

the grass was undulating like a wave under the wind. she could feel that hunter was not far away, it was very confident, had no intention of hiding. she carefully lowered her body, moved in the direction of grass swing, this was her chance! her heart was beating madly, as if to break through the physical bondage! she never thought that she could reach such a level...

but... an arrow burst through the air, shot at her, a sharp pain in her shoulder... she was hitting an arrow! the wind driven by the arrow blows the bushes to both sides, they can clearly see each other's figure... the dripping blood falls on the snow, penetrates, like armeniaca mume sieb bloom on the snow. their existence stimulates hunter's nerves, it gasped, its arrows are getting harder to avoid...

"right, right! haha! go ahead! hahaha! run! run! run!" it growled excitedly. she leaving the grass, returning to a path, she ran endlessly, the hunt game still continued...

[Debris 24]PAPYRUS  
she ran wild on the path, the cold wind couldn't stop the blood flow, her pace was getting weaker and weaker. the hunter no longer attacked casually. it walked leisurely behind her, urge her to continue running. as long as she planned to stop, an arrow would be shot towards her back... finally, she was tripped over a branch... is this her end? is she going to die here?

"what's up, little lamb? have you given up?" the hunter stepped beside her, squatted down. she could see that it also had only the bone's beast foot, its sharp claws buckled deep into the ground. it ripped her thin striped shirt, she struggled violently, the cold bone claws pressed her back. suddenly, she felt a severe pain in her body, deep pain in the bone marrow of her limbs, then a bitter cold breath surrounded her, bone-chilling, she couldn't help trembling...

"what a beautiful soul! bright, warm... so..." soul? what it is? does that kind of thing really exist? feeling the liquid drip on her hand, she looked up. the hunter was lowering his head, some translucent red liquid was flowing from his jaw... this... is its saliva?! she listened its said, murmured frantically, "(monster language)no no no... i couldn't doing that... i'm not that disgusting thing..."

"(MONSTER LANGUAGE)YOU! I SAID, YOU! DON'T DELUSION TO HURT ANYONE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CATCHED YOU!" the sudden sound broke the peace. the hunter's attention was diverted. it was a tall black skeleton wearing armor, his voice was full of indescribable sense of justice. the hunter seemed to be frightened, breathing quickly, leaving her there, running away alone. the tall black skeleton ran to her, paused, threw his red scarf on her, then chased the hunter away, shouting, "(MONSTER LANGUAGE)STOP! DON'T RUN! "

[Debris 25]Friend  
the gate to the ruins is still open, the wind brought the howling of monsters in distance, naughtily swirling on the ground, revealing the dim, broken, dice-sized beads buried in the dust... some deep purple liquid flowing from the broken rift...

the ruins of today are not much different from the past. desolate and silent, like a sleeping great beast. its interior is covered with decaying blood, unattended dust.

the human wearing a yellow-green striped shirt, arms around the air, holding a knife in the opposite direction in one hand. only the dust remaining on the clothes confirmed that there was once a poor monster in this deadly hug. the bitter cold wind blew his hair tips, but he doesn't seem feel cold at all. human was squinting the monster by his scarlet eyes, corner of his mouth is weird bending, like smiling, "my best friend, you will help me, right?"

flowey shuddered, he didn't understand why his friend became like this. obviously, chara was back, he was here, their mother was here... why? why can't it be like before? why does this happen?

[Debris 26]Checkpoint  
the poor human female walked aimlessly on the snow, she weared shirt in turn, tie the scarf from the tall skeleton monster to the wound on her shoulder. frostbite began to appear on her body, her weak flesh became reddish by the wind, became purple, her pale face was bloodless. she shouldn't be cold like this, but the weird chill after losing her soul is also attacking her body. hunger and tiredness surround her, eroding her mind, but she still dare not stop. there are still many threats in this dark forest, she can hear the howling of distant monsters.

be strong, don't give up! come on! you can do it! she pulled tightly on the shirt like rag that was constantly being blown by the wind, proceeded slowly and firmly...

crossing a seemingly crumbling wooden bridge, the turbulent tributaries underneath the bridge, clear bottom, nothing in the water, no fish... she went on disappointed, a small building appeared in front of her, seems to be a checkpoint. she quickened her pace a little with excitement... suddenly, stopped, what if there was a monster in it? she wandered a little, but still approached the checkpoint unknowingly.

fortunately, there were no monsters at that checkpoint, even found some glass bottles filled with a little sauce. she was ecstatic. this is really the best informations! although the taste of those sauces is enough to stimulate the taste buds of any normal person, her tongue has been numb to the point that she can only feel the subtle taste... she wants to take a break for a while, but her tired body has fallen into slumber just after lying down. her frowned tightly, couldn't get rid of the shadow covering her even in the dream...

[Debris 27]Them  
why is this damn weed so persistent? it has been tracked him for almost an afternoon. even papyrus is not so stubborn. such a weed... if it isn't he don't want for revealing his identity... he can get rid of it already by using magic... no, he must get rid of it as soon as possible! that damn moon is about to disappear! he must... must go home quickly... the cyan light flashes in his left socket...

flowey followed the hunter tightly. this damn hunter took away the soul of his target, took away what chara needed. he must... must bring that thing back... quickly into the ground, avoiding an scarlet arrows fired at his. by the time he came out, he had lost his trace of the hunter. pupil narrowed. how could it be! ? how did he disappear out of thin air! ?

the blood moon hanging from the sky suddenly emits a strange light. as time goes by, it becomes brighter and brighter. the red mist begins to thicken, spread toward the city, the smell of blood begins to appear in the air... calling the most primitive wild nature in the soul...

taking chance of the weed to escape his attack, he using magic to leave the place. he finally got rid of the weed. hunter returned to his secret hut, took off the heavy animal skin cloak, revealing the real faces hidden in layers. he sat at the table, took out the prize of hunt - a ruby. the crystal clear appearance isn't contaminated by that mist at all, just like the gems of the human children who fell from the past... no, this ruby is more perfect than those gems! it's a pity that because of the watcher in front of the ruins gate, the king knows the child's existence... he must give the ruby to the king... the king will not allow anyone to leave here... and he... just follows the order...

[Debris 28]Mist  
awake from the nightmare of death, she looked around vigilantly. she was still lying in that little checkpoint, no traps, no magic, no monsters and... no deaths... only some empty sauce bottle that she had eaten in her side.

perhaps it was her illusion that the blood moon in the sky seemed brighter than before, emiting disturbing red light, the red mist became thick, the bloody smell began to appear in the air. she didn't understand what all this meant, she only knew that she had to leave the checkpoint as soon as possible, because the owner of checkpoint might return here, she didn't dare to use her life to gamble on that monster for good or bad.

suddenly, a black-haired rabbit pushing an ice cream cart appeared in front of she. sells ice cream in this freezing place, the behavior of monsters is really hard to understand. she wanted to bypass the guy, but it saw her, it rushed towards her. for a moment, she was so hated the good eyesight of monsters, it make them could seen she clearly in the dark. its weird expression and posture reminded her of that goat monster.

"(monster language)hey, pal! do you wanna some nice-cream?" the monster shoved an nice-cream into her hand and motioned her to eat it. when she showed reluctant mood, she looked at the monster's expression in horror become distorted at a speed that was visible to the naked eye, "(monster language)you're also a damnit guy! why show that expression? i said, eat them! ! !"

[Debris 29]Fever  
she felt dizzy, dim vision, weak limbs, slight nausea. although she was in the snow, her body was still very hot... she had a fever... maybe, because of too much cold wind... maybe, because of eating too much ice cream... despite the magic monster food cured her frostbite and arrow injury, filled her hungry stomach, allowing her to keep going...

"hold on! hold on! you can't give up. your brother... was wait for you..." maybe he was dead, he faced so many villagers alone, he couldn't survive. a vague voice in her mind told her. "no no no... he living, must be that! yeah, my brother wait for me, i can't give up! i have to go home... go back home... my TRUE home..."

in the snowstorm, a distant figure was approaching, but her drowsy brain could not deal with the situation in front of her, her steps were still moving forward mechanically and stiffly... they were getting closer... and closer...

consciousness sank into the darkness, she eventually fell down. the last scene before the coma was a pair of black fluffy slippers.

[Debris 30]Snowdin  
the short black skeleton was standing on the snow, looked indifferently at the fell human being in front of him. he felt the familiar energy fluctuations in the human body, the white light in his socket flickered, "finally... found you..."

"(MONSTER LANGUAGE)SANSSSSSS! ! ! YOU LAZY BONE! ! !" in snowdin, the skeleton brothers' house, came out the familiar roar of snowdin guard captain, the snow fell from the eaves. the snowdin residents of passing house couldn't help sighing, it must be that their irresponsible lord was off duty, again. papyrus, who had returned from morning exercises, was preparing to go out on patrol. he was angry that his brother seemed to be leaving work again. he yelled: "(MONSTER LANGUAGE)WHY DIDN'T GO TO WORK! ! ! DID YOU KNOW? THAT HUNTER RAN OUT, AGAIN! ! ! TO PLAY HIS DAMN GAME! ! ! I MET HIM AGAIN YESTERDAY. HE WAS HURTING A HU... "

suddenly he noticed that human being hovering by controlled by his brother's blue soul magic. he was familiar with the dress of the human, and the red scarf from him, "(MONSTER LANGUAGE)BRO-BROTHER! THAT! THAT HUMAN..."

"(monster language)yup, bro... she seems to have a fever, fainted in the snow. i think we should buy some medicine for colds... the green magic can cure trauma, but it can't cure the disease... oh, right! and new clothes... her clothes are broken... just let her stay in my room..." papyrus stared at his brother astonished, as if this was not his brother, but another strange monster. it's unbelievable, he would take care of a human like this. isn't he always hating humans? but, he let go of the doubt in his heart, honestly do as the brothers ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the same, a bn of change.


	4. [Debris]31 ~ 40

[Debris 31]Skeletons  
"(MONSTER LANGUAGE)SANS! SAAANNNNNNSSSS!!! YOU LAZY BONE! C'MERE! THE HUMAN WAKE UP! I COULDN'T SAY HUMAN LANGUAGE. I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THEIR WORDS." when she woke up again, a familiar voice sounded beside her, cheerful and energetic. it's a familiar tall skeleton. he had saved her once before. her intuition told she that it's a friendly big guy. she believed her intuition, which saved her many times. "(MONSTER LANGUAGE)THEM SEEM HAVE A LITTLE CONFUSED! C'MON, SANS! TAKE YOUR HUMOR OUT! NYAH HEY HEY! I WANNA TO PREPARE SOME DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI FOR HUMOR! NYAH HEY HEY! FOR HUMAN! NYAH HEY HEY!"

"(monster language)yup! them same need your 'humerus'! hey hey!" at first, she didn't notice the guy standing behind the tall skeleton, until the short skeleton spoke. his skull is more rounded than the tall skeleton, a little white light in his sockets, black hoodie was opened at will, exposing red sweater inside, the red striped black trousers all the way to the ground, a pair of black fluffy slippers, red socks, he looks like a character come from cartoon. they talked and laughed. affected by the relaxed atmosphere, she couldn't help but relax her vigilance, although she couldn't understand what they were talking about, smile out.

"(MONSTER LANGUAGE)I WILL GO TO THE KITCHEN! SEE YA LATER!" the tall skeleton left, the short skeleton looked at she, using her familiar language, said, "haya, cookie. the name's sans, sans the skeleton. that big guy is my little brother papyrus, you may have seen him. 'cause you look like not nervous at all. he is a good guy, right?"

cookie? what the hell is this? his strange nickname for her? do they know each other so well? although he saved her... yes, he saved her. she recognized it, those black fluffy slippers. she looked at the skeleton in front of her speechlessly, not talking, also unknowning what to say. but her belly made a sound of hunger, she felt embarrassed, her cheeks turned red, head bowed, more afraid to speak. sans said calmly, "papy is going to prepare his secret spaghetti for you. would you like to take a bath first, then change clothes?"

[Debris 32]Spaghetti  
holding the clean, tidy new clothes given to her by skeleton brothers, she followed sans into the bathroom. sans seemed to see her question, actively explained: "are you surprised? originally there were no these things here, the skeleton monster didn't need these things. but my brother is full of righteousness and kindness, he will always help some... humans... so these are specially prepared for humans. "

after sans left, she opened the shower head, water gradually filled the bathtub. she sat slowly into the water, apparently just warm water, but still gave her a very hot feeling. she scrubbed her body quickly, beginning to look forward to... the taste of spaghetti... she had heard of it, but she never really consumed it. she would like to know where they found the same clothes as her original striped shirt. not only that, they also provided her with a black cotton jacket, a cotton pants, a brown furry hat and... a familiar red scarf.

dressed neatly, walked to the living room on the first floor. two skeleton monsters were already sitting at the dining table. they were waiting for her. there were three plates of... colorful things... on the table, she was not sure if it was... spaghetti? papyrus saw her, the lights in his sockets seemed brighter. he waved her enthusiastically, motioned her to sit down, couldn't wait to pick up the fork, roll up a large roll... uh, spaghetti, started eating. and sans... at the beginning, the lights in his sockets was off, motionless like a real skeleton...

"why not eating? you haven't eaten food for a long time, haven't you?" sans spoke suddenly. she pressed down the slight ominous premonition in her heart, picked up a noodle, hesitated into her mouth... her face's conditioned reflexes twisted together, she subconsciously wanted to spit out the noodles in her mouth, but hard swallowed it to throat, under the sight of sans. she thought she would never eat it again, after that...

[Debris 33]Knock  
"i'm grateful, the spaghetti is also delicious, but i really don't need any more. my appetite is relatively small." she deceived papyrus with apology, watched his brother sans convey her thanks for papyrus, hurried back to the room on the second floor, she didn't dare to look at papyrus' eyes. she locked the door and hoped to be isolated from the outside world.

there was a sudden knock on the door, her brain didn't look back for a moment, she asked subconsciously, "who's there?", unexpected, the one outside the door played with her, he said, "lock", "lock who?", "i'm locked outside the door, and you're locked inside the room." he paused and said, "the door should be knock twice, little cookie! " so, he knocked on the door again, "knock knock!", she couldn't help laughing, "who's there?", "through", "through who?", "i couldn't through the door, so i only can looked you..." his voice became more and more low, glooming through the door, like the dim scenery outside the window, "through the keyhole."

it seemed that there were really a pair of scarlet eyes staring at her in the dark, recalling the previous answer... yes, she was locked inside the room, he was locked outside the door... the hunter seemed to be waiting outside the house... waiting she opened the door for him, she couldn't help trembling, rushed to the window to lock the window, pulled the curtains hard. immediately after, the sound of the keyhole turning came from the door, which was full of impatience. it seemed that the wrong key was used. the door did not open.

she curled up to the farthest corner from the door, breathing quickly, staring at the shaking door handle with her eyes... as if time is still... as if abandoned by the world... everything in front of she started to fade... like a pale mime... no sound... everything was horrible... feel suffocated... only the door lock still shaking... shaking so madly... but she couldn't hear anything... suddenly, it was unlocked... her heart was choked... stopped beat...

[Debris 34]Undercurrent  
"hey! little cookie! wake up! why is you so scared?" the familiar voice awakened her from the hallucinations, he smiled softly. she couldn't help but plop into the arms of this skeleton monster in front of her, even if they had known him for just a day. she is immersed in fear, trembled frantically. a hard bone hand putted on her back gently. where she couldn't see, the corner of mouth of the short skeleton grew wider, it's seem to have a scarlet light flashed in his socket...

he froze, began to tremble. "go away!" he growl, shoving human away, panting heavily... damn it... damn it! damnit! damnit! what the hell is he doing! ? the lights in his sockets was off... she woke up like a dream, looked at the short skeleton in front of her awkwardly. she blushed at the previous bold, intimate move. what was she doing just now! ?

one person and one skeleton looked at each other silently. suddenly, sans laughed, small lights reappeared in his sockets. he said, "ha... haha... human... nothing happened just now, right?", his title to her changed, changed more alienated, but she was relieved if he was willing to give up that weird nickname, "uh..."

"do you feel better? you were so scared just now...", "uh...", "in fact, you were in a coma all day yesterday. you ate so little just now, didn't you have enough to eat?", "uh ...", "that's right, in fact, i'm not full. i know a bar in snowdin. the owner's barbecue skills was very good, do you want to go together?", "uh...", "come on! let's go to grillby's, eat some 'brunch'. i know a shortcut..."

[Debris 35]Grillby's  
"welcome to the grillby's!" she felt dizzy, this shortcut was really different from what she thought. is this also the magic of monsters? when she stood still, again. she had already appeared in a monster bar. this bar was just as she imagined. the tables and chairs in black wood, silver candlesticks, orange candlelights were slightly shaking, classic and elegant. the monsters got together in pairs, whispered. sans said a welcome to her briefly, then, he stepped forward, greeted the monsters in the bar. she followed behind him with some afraid, at this time she discovered that sans was a monster just a little taller than her. she had to admit that there was a wonderful aura on him, so that others would ignorantly ignore a point: he just a short, seemingly weak skeleton monster.

among the black monsters, a group of conspicuous, white, armored dog monsters attracted her attention. she always thought that the monsters here were only black. they reminded her of a little white dog that her grandmother had left her and her brother. the little white dog looked like this group of dog monsters, but it was lost a while ago... when this group of dog monsters saw sans, they stood up, made a weird move towards sans uniformly, as if saluting. then, they sat down, continued what they were doing before. she finally realized that the skeleton brothers seemed to be two rather wealthy, noble monsters in snowdin. so... will they know how to get to the human world? do they know where the exit is? finally, the seemingly clueless problem seems to be solved.

"what do you want? burger or fries?", "burger..." she answered absently, "(monster language)grillby! a bottle of ketchup and a burger ...", after sans got the reply, he ordered to the black flame monster standing behind the counter. then, he turned around, asked her, "you seem to like this dog guards. they are soldiers of the snowdin guard, although i prefer to call them 'snow in ground'." a vivid metaphor! she chuckled. then she couldn't help asking him, the question she always wanted to ask, "sans... do you know where this is? i remember i dropped a bottomless burrow... so, am i underground? but there is a moon... "

"you're still 'on the ground', but it's in 'moon-star' world." sans replied very directly. she blinked. did he answer her question? isn't it really another pun? "please tell me how to get out of here...", "ah! the food comes here, let's talk about after eating...", she looked at sans silently. he seemed very reluctant to talk about the topic, but her intuition told her, he must be know something.

[Debris 36]Meat  
she doesn't know how the monster's kitchen works, but it's undeniable that they work really fast. the flame monster is holding a bottle filled with red liquid and a steaming burger. he quickly puts them in front of them, then stepped aside, started wiping up some glasses. sans picked up the bottle, plan to drank it, suddenly paused, turned his head, asked her, "would you like some ketchup?"

the bottle filled with bright red liquid reminded her of that little checkpoint, so she said, "no... i don't need that... the checkpoint in the forest is yours? sorry for moving your stuff..." sans drank the whole bottle of ketchup in one go after getting the answer he wanted, "yup! if you see this style of checkpoints elsewhere, don't doubt, they are all mine! i am the 'sentry' appointed by the king, my checkpoints are everywhere in the entire monster world!" he seemed quite proud of this, she nodded and said she knew.

"i have a brother, as same as you. he still awaited me go home. he couldn't found me, he must be worry." she raised her brother inadvertently, sans seems to be a guy who cares a lot brother, it may be a breakthrough. he must be able to understand how eager her heart is to want to go home. "w-what?" he seemed to be pretending to be stupid. she directly pointed out, "how can i leave here?" when he began to hesitate, she also picked up the burger, took a bite. the burger that was just baked was still hot, the meatloaf was tender and juicy, the aroma was overflowing. this seems to be a rare, normal food... wait... meat? recall toriel telling she that about monster history, "monsters have been expelled here by humans. there are only monsters here. monsters will become dust after death..." so... where did the meat come from?

sans watched her eat the burger, his smile seemed to deepen. no, it might be her illusion. in fact, he had always been that expression, it never seemed to change. he only opened his mouth slightly while drinking ketchup, but it seemed completely dark inside. maybe she was thinking about too many thing to thinking calmly. how a skeleton would change her expression? although he was a monster, he was also a skeleton. so she pointed directly at the meat pie in the burger, asked, "what kind of meat is this?" he replied quickly, "cooked meat." cooked meat? or cookie meat? forgive her unreasonable association, "what does 'cooked meat' mean?" he paused, "lamb." when she heard the word, she thought of the "lamb" in the mouth of the "hunter". her face became somewhat ugly, "is it the one i think?" he shrugged his shoulders, "probably! but i never eat these things, i may not be a monster who likes to eat other monster." her face only heard this began to recover, probably... maybe... is a kind of special monster...

[Debris 37]Question  
"put it on my tab." sans said casually. after eating "brunch", they came out of grillby's, tacitly did not mention the matter of exit. they walked on the street silently, one after the other. maybe 'cause of the new thick clothing, she no longer felt bitterly cold. the cold wind passes through deserted streets. she don't know why monsters are rarely encountered in the streets of snowdin. according to the history told by toriel, this should be the capital of monster. there are tens of thousands of monsters living here. shouldn't be as few as she saw... has something happening? the history of the monster she knows is too limited... the history she knows seems too far away now, "where have the monsters gone?" sans seemed did not anticipate her question, his steps stopped awhile subconsciously, "most of them have moved to the new capital, what is left here are monsters that can't stand the climate of the new capital." but... he is definitely not one of the monsters that can't stand the climate. "why are monsters migrating?", "because they are crazy followers of the old king.", "what about you?", "of course, because that is an extremely amazing scientist.", "why don't you follow them leave together? ... "

"... why did you stay here?" he seemed to be asked by this question, "because..." a little impatient in his voice, "... i'm the lord of snowdin." well, obviously, there are other reasons, more than one, so that he did not think of this simple and obvious answer at first. she suddenly wanted to know the past of this skeleton, "how about before you became the lord?" he stopped completely, he turned, looked at the human in front of him, "well, little cookie. your curiosity is very strong! let me tell you directly! tibia honest, i'm not local monster of snowdin. i was born in hotland! but the king appointed me as the lord of this place! because as a lord can't arbitrarily leave the territory except for official business, so i must stay here! at last, do you think of? it's very unethical action to brazenly probe into the privacy of others, isn't it! ? do you understand?" he seemed to answer her question honestly, told her everything, but all of it was 'bullshit', "where is hotland? is it the new capital?", "arghhhhhhh! little cookie! your question is endless more than babybone! simple questions like this! look at the damn manual!"

"i don't have manual, so i can only ask you." he looked at her somewhat silently, "you must be the 'proudest' student of your teacher!", "i have never been to school...", "are you sure to talk back to me?", "i just seeking the truth, raised my question honestly. is you think too much!" there was absolutely nothing to say, nothing was said. in the end she couldn't stand the increasingly weird atmosphere, asked again, "papyrus... where did he go?", "he went on patrol, he was more diligent than me! and i! was just an irresponsible lazy bone!" he started giving up, "i...", "NO! NO MORE QUESTIONS! i know where snowdin's library is! i'll take you there! most of your questions can be found there answer!"

"but what if i want to ask that very few questions?" she still couldn't help asking. he shouted, "shut up! don't go to see how you will know that your problem is that the very few parts instead of the vast majority!" then he pulled her hand. the familiar sense of vertigo came, she experienced it a while ago. after the brain became sober again, they were already standing at the door of the library...

[Debris 38]Book  
the moment they appeared at the door, a monster with thick glasses ran over immediately, it was the librarian. sans threw her to the librarian to take care of, and he ran to the corner to find a comfortable place, started to snore.

she followed the librarian bookworm through the tall, quaint bookshelves, watching the familiar or unfamiliar text on the cover of the book, as if between the space and time, monsters and humans, technology and magic... these seemingly opposite existence is connected by these old but exquisitely crafted ancient books... whenever she wants to touch those ancient books, she can hear the slight suction of the bookworm, he murmurs, "please... gently treat them..." it seems that a little louder will hurt these ancient books, "they are all the manuscripts of the predecessors that the royal family has preserved from ancient times, can take away in the future... the most precious thing in this library is these ancient books now..." even if she nodded to indicate that she knew how to pay attention, the bookworm was still following her.

the time immersed in learning always passed quickly, it wasn't until the bookworm came to urge her that she realized that she had read the book for an afternoon. she close yellowed pages, watched the bookworm skillfully organize the books on the bookshelf, went back Looking for sans, the skeleton is still sleeping on the sofa in the corner... 

as she approached, the light in his sockets turned on, he sat up. when she said, "sans, are we ...", he saw her, heard her question. then, the light suddenly shrank to the size of a pinhole, he fell back to the sofa, and mumbled, "i must still be in damned dreams! damned human! damned question!" she looked at him a little helplessly until the bookworm came over to help her, "it's almost evening, my lord. it's time to leave." when he woke up completely, his expression seemed to be filled with resentment, as if to say: why did you wake me up!

[Debris 39]Night  
when they walked out of the library, there was no monster on the street. she asked, "is this the night? monsters never go out at night?" sans were staring at the road ahead, seem want to stare a hole out there, "yes! when the damn moon on that day disappears! it's fucking night! some fucking, damned, disgusting, dirty, need disappear completely from the world shit things will appear! so! you must hide! fuck!" a series of swear words from his mouth made her speechless, it seemed that he really hated that thing. "but fortunately! as 'sentry', i haven't heard of them for more than a year...", "is it 'corruptor'?", the light in his sockets disappeared... well, it seems so.

walking across snowdin's christmas-themed square, the tall "christmas tree" is full of small lights. it's surprising that monsters also spend Christmas? or do they just feel fun? "... royal garden", "ha?", "don't you always want to know? that is exit! it's in the kingdom of hotland.", "is that the city called 'kingdom'? that new capital?", "don't you see it in those damn books! ?", "no, i only read some hearsay story. the others have not had time to see. there are many words i don't know. i only read slowly..." after a pause, she added, "those things are precious, should not be allowed out of the library... "

"(MONSTER LANGUAGE)OH! YOU ARE FINALLY BACK! I'M REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK, I THINK I WILL GO OUT TO FIND YOU! COME IN! I HAVE PREPARED DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI FOR YOU!" a voice interrupted her words. they had reached the skeleton's house. although she didn't understand what papyrus was talking about, she caught the word "spaghetti" sharply. her face was a little pale...

after having a hard dinner time, she was going to go upstairs to sleep, but when she opened the door, a short skeleton who had already made an excuse to leave the dining table was lying on the bed in the room, "why are you in this room! ?", "this room was originally mine! i just lent it to you temporarily! now! i change my mind! and you! get out! go to the living room!" she turned and prepared to go downstairs, "(MONSTER LANGUAGE) HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU STANDING AT THE DOOR ALL THE TIME? I CAN SEE YOU!" papyrus' voice came from the living room. "wait! come back! i was just taken away just now, do you believe it?" she crossed her arms, and look at him, "i don't believe it." he got out of bed, "oh, okay. i'll leave right away." as they passed by, he whispered, "little cookie... you wait!" what? waiting what? his revenge? she thought indifferently, closing the door, taking off her coat, lying on the bed. she must take a good rest, prepare for the difficult journey tomorrow...

[Debris 40]Eyes  
she awakened in her sleep, was awakened by freezing. although it was not a good dream, she wants to go to sleep again soon. darkness disturbed her. the room was dark, the light in room were off by someone, the windows were also opened... she could clearly hear the sound of the curtains being blown by wind... what happened? is this also a prank of sans? she had to admit that she was intimidated by him, so... please... please stop... her eyes couldn't help looking around, her brain began to wonder... look... what a familiar scene! seemed to return to crisis corridor... seems to smell the decaying blood, dust...

two small scarlet spots of light caught her attention... that was a pair of eyes... the eyes of monster... the eyes of "hunter"... she thought instinctively... it was looking at her... she Keeping stiff movements... holding breath... sweaty began to sweat ... sweat began to condense on forehead... slip off... dip into pillow... wet the back of shirt... she could hear the heart beating... lub-dub, lub-dub... like a dull drumstick... suddenly, it moved... her heart was choked again... stopped beating... nooooooo! the scream was locked tightly in her throat... like a slight sob...

it disappeared in the dark... she didn't dare relax for a long time until a cold wind blew on her face... she breathed in the cold air with a big mouth... her brain became chaotic... she didn't dare get out of bed... didn't dare to close window... didn't dare to turn on the light... maybe... it's still right by the door... waiting for her... waiting for her... watching her fall into the fatal trap...

tick-tack... tick-tack... it seems to be the sound of a wall clock... time... she doesn't know how long it has passed... she hopes that time will pass quickly... dawn soon... please... darkness... horrified her... stifled her... she shivered into the bed... but... it went too slowly... it seemed to slow down deliberately... rustling... something to break out of the ground... under the bed... she began to tremble violently... a pair of white light eyes opened by her pillow... she couldn't help anymore... screaming... aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32th and 33th debrises, they are scene from one of my nightmare, i happen to be in frisk's POV. and the 40th debrises, this is an adaptation of my experience in reality. what i described was far less than what i felt at the time.


	5. [Debris]41 ~ 50

[Debris 41]Talk  
pong! the door was violently opened, lights were turned on. the sudden strong light made her eyes start to sour, the tear glands instinctively shed tears. the short skeleton yelled at her in a low voice, "YOU QUESTION CHILD! why do ya yell at night! can't ya sleep?!" she ran out of bed subconsciously because of her fear. when she saw familiar one coming, she instinctively wanted to approach, seeking comfort, "don't closer me!!!" sans looking at her as if looking at the plague god. she stayed in embarrassment, felt a little aggrieved. and "question child"? oh! that good! it seems that she has another nickname, she can't help but refute, "i'm not a question child! you dick!" the short skeleton took a deep breath, seemed to be trying to calm his own anger, his put his hands in his trouser pockets, leaned against the door, "okay, little cookie! let's talk well, papy is sleeping, i don't want to wake him, can you understand?"

she finally realize to what she had just done. well, she really shouldn't yell at night, but she didn't do it on purpose... "i'm sorry... but i was scared... i don't know who turned off the lights in the room... ", "i turned off the lights, snowdin is too far from the core power station, the electricity bills along the way are very expensive. the financial problems of snowdin have always been a big problem for me, so i must save every 'G'... in fact, in snowdin, only our home is equipped with electric lights. if you really want to light up, i can get you some candles." she didn't think of such a living problem at all. "thanks... i saw a pair of eyes by the door... scarlet eyes! it was the same as the eyes of the "hunter"! he came to me again, he must want to kill me! he also took my soul..." she suddenly felt that her heart was grabbed by something, her body became uncontrolled. she looked up, saw sans lift his left hand, the cyan light flashing in the socket on the left, then heard him say, "your soul is still in your body, soul magic is still working for you." he put down his hand, the light in his socket turned back to white, "so, maybe everything is just your illusion. do you have more questions?"

is her soul back? seem right, she don't know when the bitter cold that haunted her after losing her soul was disappeared, but she still couldn't let go of her doubts, "my window was opened, i remember before i went to bed It's closed..." sans finally got serious. he no longer leaned against the door, walked to the window, looked out. the world outside the window was silent, the red mist filled... seem nothing happened... except for a bit of dirt on the windowsill.

"maybe i remember wrong..." she said nervously, but she couldn't see anything from his expression. "i didn't expect those 'stalker' to be so bold, dare hunting in a lord's house..." does this mean that a monster has actually come? stalker? she remembered that this was also one of the 'hearsay stories' of monsters she saw in the library: lurking in the monster community during the day, hunting out the other monsters for more food at night. so, this is also true? she doubts the definition of the word 'hearsay'. shouldn't this be 'fact'? that biography should be renamed to 'documentary stories'! "if there is anything, don't hesitate, call my name, i will come over immediately..." sans closed the window, bring her a candle, told her like this, then left the room directly.

[Debris 42]Truth  
the faint candlelight ignited, but it did not dispel the fear caused by the darkness, but deepened the fear. the shadows shaking on the wall was terrible, annoying... the surroundings fell into silence... this atmosphere... very suitable for telling something terrible... a vine slowly stretched along the wall towards the unaware human on bed...

she was lying on the bed, but she couldn't fall asleep again. she was shrouded by an uneasy mood... suddenly, her neck was entangled with a cold object, she instinctively grasped it, trying to tear it off... but it gets tighter and tighter. she wanted to cry out for help, but couldn't make a sound because her neck was pinched, "shhhhh! keep quiet! don't yell! if you agree, i will let you go!" a familiar voice sounded in her ear, it's flowey! she nodded frantically, "that's good!" the vines around her neck finally receded, she breathed quickly. she was about to suffocate just now, "f-flowey... are you a 'stalker'? are you going to eat me?" the flower monster seemed dismissive of this kind of words, "bullshit! you better not listen to the bonehead's bullshit! and! don't put this shit basin on my head!" bullshit? she didn't quite understand. he meant that sans was lying to her?

"that bonehead is a damn two-faced! one on the surface, one on the back! deceive countless monsters! just a son of bitch!" the flower monster's words made her speechless. "although he does have some shortcomings, do you describe him a little badly?", "did i hear it wrong? you are actually talking for him! ?" the flower monster looked at her in surprise, "what an idiot! do you know... oh! you really don't know! he is 'hunter', okay? you've been cheated by him!" she wanted to refute, but the details that she had overlooked all came to mind: why did sans wrap himself so tightly, afraid of cold? don't say joke! it was absolutely impossible, his clothes were not thick, and he was just a skeleton! she had never seen what sans' hands were like, but there was no doubt that it was definitely a pair of skeletal hands. his feet in socks and shoes, in order to disguise his skeletal beast feet? that weird performance in the knock door game, and that almost the same height! unless there are other skeleton monsters, he can never get rid of the suspicion... "his space movement ability! no monster except him will use it! ..." she listened to the chattering words of the flower monster in silence. although she did not trust the flower monster, her trust in the short skeleton monster was gradually disintegrating...

"... in short, he is a dangerous monster, you really can't continue to stay with him! come on! leave here with me! leave before the day is dawning!" the flower monster bewildered her again, just like the time of bewitching her to leave the ruins... no one deserves to be trusted... "can you take me to the exit?" the flower monster replied without hesitation, "of course! i will protect you, too!" her blue eyes darkened... believe you intuition... her hand put on the leaves of the flower monster, again... this is belong to her... her... D.E.T.E.R.M.I.N.A.T.I.O.N!

[Debris 43]Outset  
put on your clothes as quietly as possible, carefully open the window. the flower monster climbed down the wall, then stretched out the vines to wrap her waist, put her on the ground. walking slowly on the snow. even though some flower monsters use magic to illuminate the road ahead, the road is still dim and difficult to see. the red mist prevents the light from spreading well. the houses of other monsters are in the dark, like giant beasts with teeth and claws, the rooms lit by candlelight are their cloudy eyes. they stood still two side of road in the darkness, without moving, as if they were all watching her leave, solemn and serious...

passed the last house, left the town. she really left, left the skeletons' home, left snowdin. she looked back at this silent monster town. she felt a little sorry, she couldn't say goodbye to papyrus. he is a big, passionate guy, her failure to say goodbye will surely let him down. turning firmly, moving forward...

behind her, in the skeleton brother's home. sans stood calmly in front of the window of the living room, watching the figure drift away. he saying indifferently, "this is your choice, i have given you countless chance..." it's amazing, the short skeleton closed his socket, when it was opened again, the white light in the socket turned scarlet. he showing a bloodthirsty smile, "sorry, queen... old lady, after all, i'm a minister of the king... "

her heart was shrouded in a shadow of ominous omen, she finally remembered the words of sans. moving forward in the dark is really not a commendable act. there seemed to be countless cannibalistic beasts in the completely dark world. she could not help speeding up her pace again... suddenly, a familiar, scarlet arrow passed through her hair end, sinking deeply into the ground in front of she... her pupils narrowed, stood rigidly, the memory chased by hunter came to her mind again...

[Debris 44]Raid  
it was this feeling again, the feeling of fear seemed to make everything stand still, the passage of time became slow... flower monster madly urged her to run, but her legs seemed to be deeply rooted in the earth, unable to move afraid half a centimeter... "you idiot! run! what are you standing silly!?" flower monster roared, summoning a large number of black magic particles to shoot in the darkness behind she. a pair of scarlet eyes in the red mist was disappeared and appeared from time to time, with the arrows coming through the air...

flowey knew it would not be feasible to continue this way, sooner or later his magic would run out, by then they would all have to die. in fact, the difference in strength between them is not large. if it is not necessary to protect this human, he can leave directly from the ground to escape the attack of this lunatic. damn it! if it wasn't for chara that needs this human soul... damn it! come up with a solution! suddenly, the scarlet eyes of the hunter reminded him of something... scarlet eyes are a symbol of that thing! there are very few red eyes in monsters, let alone this skeleton should not have red eyes at all! bet!

"listen! bonehead! i know what the secret you really want to hide! you are that thing! right? i know you know what i mean!" the hunter seemed completely unaffected by this, his arrows still stable and strong, from an unknown place, from an unknown time... flowey struggled to dodge an arrow he had missed, swallowed saliva and continued to shout, "you know i have the ability to leave here! so let's guess... if the king knew that his so-called 'loyal minister' had actually deceived him at the point he could not tolerate most, what would he do? royal's anger could not be bearable by anyone! "

the hunter stopped shooting arrows, the scarlet eyes in the red mist appeared, his figure gradually became clear. his pace was slow and stable, seemingly fearless. only his long bow, which was trembling slightly because he was gripped, could see his fear... and uncontrollable anger... the bowstring slightly buzzed by vibration, a close-up arrow came straight to the flower monster. flowey was frightened, avoided the deadly arrow in a thrilling manner. the vines on the ground began to grow wildly, tightly restraining the hunter's body, forcing him to kneel on the ground. he panted, yelled, his voice no long undisguised, just came from a familiar short skeleton, "damn weed! are you only can using the language threaten!?"

[Debris 45]Mercy  
everything happened in an instant, as if the world had changed dramatically in this instant! their status is completely reversed! they are no longer prey, no longer being hunted down, the "hunter" is now forced to kneel before them, waiting for their judgment! everything is so dramatic! everything is so amazing!

"haha! swear again! swear again! anyway, i can't hear anything! i'm just a flower! i have no ears!" the expression of flower monster became arrogant, the hunter struggled frantically, "weed! weed! weed!" as the vines became more and more tangled, "yo! why not ask for mercy? maybe i will spare you 'cause the king's reputation!" his expression began to become painful, but... he never say a plea, even haven't a cry, just panting deeply, staring closely at the flower monster in front of him, as if to tear it into pieces, crush its soul...

"enough, flowey... don't do this anymore... let him go..." no one noticed when she moved, "ha? are you kidding me!? he's not worth forgiving!" flower monster looked at her like a fool, "flowey, you also didn't intend to kill him, didn't you? so... let him go..." the flower monster shouted at her, "where did you see that? i want to kill him! i just wanna remove his bonehead, play it as a ball! even you don't know how dangerous he is..." then, his voice changed lower under her sight. he impatiently called, "alright! i admit... he really is a little bit special! monster kingdom can't lose this guy for the time being... huh! i just don't want to dirty my leaves 'cause i killing him!"

"you're spare me... you are... forgiving me?" 'cause the vine relaxed restraint, the hunter who was given a chance to breathe, looked up incredibly at the human who spoke for him, "no! i can't forgive you! i never forgive you! forgive you for hurting me... and your deception for me... but, i'm not someone who can justify forgetting others' kindness to hurt others because of being hurt... you saved me... you take care of me... even if you are very reluctant, you still gave me your room... even if you have always been bad to me, but in sometime, you indeed made me happy... i'll never forget all this, i still want to believe that you are not a bad guy... i still hope that you have a chance to be a good guy... so i chose mercy... just mercy..." she said intermittently, the vine bondage was completely relaxed, become easy to break free. but hunter no longer struggled, he looked at her dully, the scarlet light in his sockets faded, then chuckled, "you're a sweetie, sweet cookie... indeed, concealment is also a deception... but, the exit in the royal garden... i didn't lie to you. i don't know what made the king so worried, he didn't agree anyone passing through the barrier... he didn't even allow any creature approach the barrier after that event... but... maybe... you really can convince the king..."

[Debris 46]Blue  
"yes, yes! that's it! keep going! then turn left at the next intersection!" she continued running on the snow under the guidance of flowey, "ahhh! you idiot! can't you distinguish between left and right!? that direction is for the waterfall!" the flower monster growled, but she did not change the direction of her own progress, ran in that direction persistently. she believes in her instincts, so she won't bother with the words of flower monster, "holy shit! you're looking for your own way to die! there is a place for a group of monsters that extremely hostile to humans! if you don't want to die, just obey! now! go back!" although flower monster has been blaming her, he still uses magic to light up the road...

as the footsteps progressed, the surrounding snow was gradually decreasing, the temperature was rising, the air became more humid... she unbuttoned the red scarf around her neck, took off the cotton cap, held it in her hand... suddenly, a blue light appeared on the horizon. despite being tired, she hastened her pace, rushed towards the blue... closer... closer... the nature of the blue light was clearly visible... it was a blue sea of flowers, half-human height blue flowers swayed in the wind, a blue wave was blowing... so beautiful...

... "hey! little cookie! have you ever seen a talking flower?" at dinner, the short skeleton relying on his brother's inability to understand human language, boldly asked her at the dining table, "w-what's that?" she thought of the flower monster subconsciously, but didn't bring it up. "a flower that will pop up suddenly, say some strange words to people... ", "(Monster language) SANS? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING TO HUMAN? WHY DO THEM EXPRESSIONS LOOK SO STRANGE?" the tall skeleton's voice interrupted the short skeleton's words, relieved her. "(monster language)nothing, papy! i just introduce the echo flower to her." the short skeleton told something to dispel the tall skeleton's skepticism, then continued to say to her, "... echo flower, a kind of half-human tall, glowing blue light, special magic plant capable of recording words. they can be seen everywhere in riverland, usually a large piece, they will be beautiful when they sway in the wind. if you see them, you will like them!" ...

echo flower... it's really beautiful... she couldn't help sinking... can't help getting closer... when her feet started to sink, she mind went back. this is a sea of flowers, growing on the swamp... she shook her head, smiled... she thought she had to find another way forward... suddenly, the words of the flower monster caught her heart, "who is there!? come out!"

[Debris 47]Phone  
in the depths of the waterfall territory, inside a fish-shaped weird house, a monster in black armor sits at the table. she is the lord of waterfall, the former captain of the royal guard, also the current captain of the waterfall guard made of old member of the royal guard. she was seen by many monsters as powerful monsters of new hope. now, she receives a special call from a old member of the former royal research team.

"(monster language)really? progress has been made!? great! alphys! i knew you could do it! ... i believe you will be able to wash away the stains of the royal research team! rebuild the royal research team! if you completely solved that thing! you are the greatest hero of monsters! i will do my best to help you! ... what? need human soul? this isn't a problem! i can solve it immediately! ... ha? not an ordinary soul? is there any special soul? ... i see! need to catch that human alive, right? what are the characteristics? ... black cotton jacket, black cotton pants, cotton hat and red scarf? okay! i remember! ... what!? them have already entered the waterfall!? so fast! ... okay! rest assured to me! i will do it right away! ... everything for monsters! "

hanging up the phone, she decisively called the waterfall guard barracks, "little guards of the waterfall guard! all get up! work for me! ..." after the order was given, she stood up excitedly, stepping here and there in the room. suddenly, stopped as if she remembering something. she took out her cell phone again, dialed the call of a special guy, but unfortunately she didn't get through. she tried to make another call, still no one answered. a black spear condensed on her hand, she dialed the phone again, she held the phone tightly as if she wanted to shatter the phone. this time someone answered the phone.

"(monster language)you meaning i harassing you?! is i fucking harassed you?!" she growled, if this monster isn't her student's brother, one of the former scientists, the judge of monster kingdom, she'll is too lazy to bother this freak! "(monster language) uh? ... time?" She looked subconsciously at the wall clock, now it was two o'clock at night, she was speechless, "(monster language)forget it! tell papyrus that the training for tomorrow... no, is all of the next few days' is cancelled! i have now received an important task, no time to train him! let him exercise himself at home!"

[Debris 48]Kid  
a piece of bulrushes behind her shook violently, a little monster with no hands ran out. he was wearing a red and black striped shirt, like a funny little dinosaur. then, he fell in front of her, "sfff! another idiot!" flowey sneered, looked at the little monster with interesting, "you weird flower! don't think that only you can speak human language! i know you're laughing at me! i'm the best student at the waterfall monster school!" the little black dinosaur immediately refuted flowey, then he looked at her, bright yellow eyes as if twinkling with stars, "you are also a monster kid, right? are you from snowdin? 'cause you also wear a striped shirt! you also wear a cotton coat that only coldland monsters can wear! did you sneak out to play? i also sometimes like to go to snowdin to play! i heard What you said to that monster! your previous words were so cool! just like the hero in novel! you mercy a legendary 'stalker'! so fucking cool! now, i know that story was true! i always thought my parents was scared me! "

"sfff! what an idiot! i started to wonder if you were really the best student at the waterfall monster school! hehe... this is probably your self-proclaimed!", the monster child frowned, "you can't let this weird flower shut up? isn't he part of your body?" his question made her feel helpless, she could only look at flowey. "f-flowey... enough..." flowey touched himself forehead with his leaves, sighed, muttered softly. "what an idiot..." the monster kid suddenly showed a strange expression, asked in confusion, "why do you always speak human language? although it's cool, don't you find it awkward?" frisk froze, she couldn't help looking at flowey, again...

"of course it's because... i'm the original! idiot!" flowey blinked wildly at her, seeming to be hinting at her... but... please forgive her, there is really no tacit understanding between him and her, "huh? flowey... has your eyes cramped?" flowey's expression cracked. "ahhhh! you idiot! idiot! idiot!" the monster kid looked at them suspiciously, speaking as if suddenly realized. "(monster language)ha! this is a human! you parasitized them! i remember the book said that some plant monsters will parasit on other creatures! hahaha! this human looks so silly! rest assured! i won't tell them your purpose!" flowey stopped repeating the words, looked at the monster kid with some vigilance. "huh?" the monster kid stared at by the flower monster seemed uncomfortable, he said quickly, "(monster language)i think i must be go home! i already hang out too long! goodbye! flower!"

the monster kid left very quickly, like avoiding them, maybe referring to a certain flower monster... but fortunately, if he wants to follow them all the time, it will be very troublesome... it's a time bomb.... so... which direction should she go next? go to the hotland... "what the hell are you thinking about? we must leave the waterfall as soon as possible! although it is dangerous to move forward at night, it is better than being chased by those lunatics!", "flowey... you said you would take me to the exit, right?" flower monster seemed speechless about her clinging, "you idiot! alright! come with me!"

[Debris 49]Spear  
she followed flowey's guidance, found a winding boardwalk bridge over the swamp in the bulrushes. "the guys think it's too inconvenient to walk in the mud all the time. so they build this kind of humble wooden bridge on the swamp, their entrance is usually hidden in these bulrushes bushes..." walking on the boardwalk, the moist wind gently touched her face that had been frozen red before. because the swamp exudes blue light echo flowers, the red mist is illuminated as light purple... the bulrushes swaying slightly with the wind... the quaint, worn wooden bridge... the echo flowers replay the old traveler's words... just like being in a fairyland... "Through the Looking-Glass"... she remembered this story... but she was not Alice...

she didn't know how long she had walked, she finally stepped off the boardwalk, returned to the wet rocky road. in front of her was a dark, abandoned mine hole. the old mine cart leaning against the side of rock. "there used to be a gold mine here, it has been mined now, so it is abandoned. but it's the fastest way to cross the swamp! if you take a detour, it will take several times longer! we must leave the waterfall as soon as possible!" she can understand the meaning of flowey, but she is really reluctant to enter a dark cave...

howling winds! a black spear pierced the air into the rock in front of her. the high splashing shards cut through the cotton pants on her legs. the sound of armor collision and a roar came from above, "human! i finally found you! you better be obedient and capture! of course! you can also resist! i'll not hurt a powerless person just like humans! now! take out your weapon! fight me!" the high-pitched voice was so sharp that it hurt her ears... how ridiculous! she has no weapons at all! the ridiculous toy knife that the goat mother gave her was also left in the neat children's room. doesn't she really hurt someone who has no resistance? she would not believe such a lie! "run!" at the urging of flowey, she had to step into the dark cave again... this time without even the magic light of illumination...

"despicable man! damn it! stop running! stop!" run! run! run! this is a new nightmare. the black armored monster replaced the hunter that weared animal skins cloak, the black spear replaced the scarlet arrows, the sound of the armor's impact replaced the sound of trampled snow, the high-pitched threatened sound replaced the wild laugh. one of them tried to force her to stop, the other tried to force her to run... the only thing that remained unchanged was that she was still the prey to be chased... she suddenly felt sad. why? why is that? why must she be asked to bear all the horrors? why does she keep running? why did they choose to chase her? she's just one of thousands of ordinary people, isn't she? … "stop! you idiot! the road ahead is dead!" she suddenly stop. did she run the wrong way? the chaser slowly approached... "listen! i know there is an underground river underneath, i will interrupt the boardwalk after a while. this is a deadly gamble! we may be scattered by the water, but i will try my best to find you! it's up to yourself if you can survive!" the flower monster whispered in her ear. when she hadn't responded, the ground started shaking and sinking violently... falling... the wind whistled in her ears... as if laughing at something...

[Debris 50]Patrol  
"(MONSTER LANGUAGE)SANS! SANS! YOU LAZY BONE!" early in the morning, the roar of the skeleton was already heard as usual. "(MONSTER LANGUAGE)GET ME UP SOON! THAT HUMAN IS GONE! THEM REALLY DISAPPEARRED!" the tall skeleton grabbed his brother's collar, shaked frantically, "(monster language)s-stop! bro! don't shake me! please! my head is really falling!" papyrus loosened his brother's clothes. the short skeleton rubbed his neck in pain, slowly explained under his brother's increasingly impatient eyes, "(monster Language)humans go by themselves, at night...", "(MONSTER LANGUAGE)WHAT! YOU KNOW THIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME UP? I HAVEN'T SAID GOODBYE TO HUMAN YET!!!" papyrus seemed more excited. he interrupted sans' words. the short skeleton' expression began to become gloomy, "(monster language) enough! papyrus! have you forgotten? humans are not trustworthy... it's good that they are willing to leave quietly..." it seemed scared by the expression of the short skeleton, papyrus finally quieted down...

he couldn't help but reached out, touched the scar on his own socket on the right. this was left by a human... yes, he would never forget that betrayal, which almost cost him his life! to this day, he can't understand why that human betrayed him... "(MONSTER LANGUAGE) I WENT TO THE MORNING EXERCISE." he stood up silently, "(monster language)stop! undyne said, you don't have to train these days in her place! she received an important task!", "(MONSTER LANGUAGE)WHAT!!! I NEEDN'T TO TRAIN THESE DAYS!?" the tall skeleton seems to have regained strength again, "(monster language)yup! you don't have to train!" papyrus started his daily mission once, urging his brother to work, "(MONSTER LANGUAGE) SANS! YOU LAZY BONE! NOW YOU UP! GO PATROL! DON'T THINK ABOUT HOW TO LAZY!" the atmosphere is active again, as if all the shadows just disappeared, just like never before...

after papyrus successfully pushed his brother to work, he sat idly on the sofa. for a moment, he didn't understand what he should do. he was still angry at human didn't said goodbye, he didn't understand what kind of task made undyne even have not time to train him... he had a strong desire to talk, but... his flower friend also hasn't come to him for a long time... but he likes to be a confused guy. if don't understand, don't think about it. otherwise you will only have endless sadness and trouble in your life. he put on his armor, went out to patrol. according to the reports of the residents of snowdin, the "hunter" in the snowdin forest seems to be arrogant these days. he began to massacre the scattered "wanderers" in the snowdin forest, even killed many monster residents... as the brother of the snowdin lord, the leader of the snowdin guard, he could not tolerate this behavior to continue.

he strolled on the familiar snowdin trail, greeting each monster enthusiastically. unconsciously out of the snowdin, he cannot be so relaxed next, he must always be alert to the "hunter". suddenly he saw a familiar figure standing not far in front of him. as he approached the face that became clearer, it's that human! he shouted happily, "(MONSTER LANGUAGE)NYAH HEY HEY! HUMAN, I FINALLY FOUND YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? SANS TOLD ME YOU LEFT AT NIGHT! WAIT... WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR HAND?! KNIFE?! TELL ME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" there was a playful smile on the human's face, he skillfully playing the knife on his hand. this action surprised papyrus. he thought he already knew what the human had done, he call out two black bone knives. a fight is about to erupt.


End file.
